The invention relates to method and apparatus for preparing a dental impression compound for use. It is particularly adapted for using the dental impression composition disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,774, the entire patent of which is incorporated herein by reference. The product disclosed in that patent has been marketed under the trademark Zonarex which is a trademark for Zonarex Corporation. The impression compound is a thermal plastic material which must be heated to a working temperature for application to the tray. Dentists have used the Zonarex impression compound by heating a metal container in which the compound is sold with a tripod and an alcohol lamp. The dentists would manually manipulate the lamp to control the heat and thus the viscosity of the compound. An upper or lower jaw impression tray is then loaded with the impression compound to make the actual impression. The heated container is difficult and inconvenient to handle and manipulate. The use of alcohol lamps and tripods also involves some hazards.